Eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". - Loki nunca se tomaba nada en serio. Yo estaba en la última semana de embarazo y él seguía creyendo que todo era un juego. Yo no quería un padre así para mi hija. ¿Cómo iba a educarla correctamente si él mismo ya era un insolente con cara bonita? Yo no quería una niña así.


**DISCLAIMER: el personaje de Loki pertenece a la franquicia Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Ooooootro reto. No puedo evitar participar en los retos. Ahora con temática del Día del Padre. Volvió la reina del drama, así que agárrense que van a haber muchos corazones rotos(?).**

 **Espero que les agrade (o algo así).**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

Cuando el desvergonzado de mi esposo apareció de pronto detrás de mí mientras me estaba mirando al espejo, pegué un grito.

— ¡Loki! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya te dije que _no hagas eso!_ —mi voz salió dos octavas más altas de lo normal, y él se rió.

Nunca se tomaba nada en serio. Yo estaba en la última semana de embarazo y él seguía creyendo que todo era un juego. Yo no quería un padre así para mi hija. ¿Cómo iba a educarla correctamente si él mismo ya era un insolente con cara bonita? Sí, era seductor, sí, era súper guapo, sí, sabía cómo hablarle a una mujer, sí, me daba todo lo que le pedía... pero no era una buena persona. Pobre de mí, qué inocente había sido al pensar que casándome con él iba a lograr cambiarlo. Nada cambiaba a Loki, y ahora yo tenía miedo por mi bebé. No quería que él tomara a nuestra hija en sus brazos y le enseñara a ser cómo él. No quería una niña así. Y ahora mi esposo seguía dándome sobresaltos a pesar de mi condición delicada.

Pensando en todo eso, se me salieron las lágrimas.

— Hey, hey, _darling, what happens?_ —susurró Loki, atrayéndome hacia sus brazos y dándome un beso en el cabello. Había momentos en que casi parecía una buena persona.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Nada de lo que yo le decía mellaba su carácter, sólo se reía y prometía portarse bien y luego incumplía su promesa.

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y me separé de él. Pude ver la insatisfacción en su rostro, pero era la misma expresión que yo mostraba siempre cuando él hacía algo mal. Estaba probando su propia medicina.

Volví a mirarme al espejo. Él seguía detrás de mí, con los ojos clavados en mi reflejo. Mi vientre abultado cambiaba mi figura, y con un poco de pena, me pregunté si quizás aquel cambio había sido el desencadenante de que últimamente Loki estuviera más... aburrido de mí... de lo normal. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta hasta que terminé la frase.

— Sólo te importaba mi belleza.

Abrió la boca, probablemente para desmentir esa acusación, pero su rostro de presa acorralada me daba la respuesta. Intenté sonreír despreciativamente, aunque sentía un nudo cada vez más grande en la garganta.

Y entonces sentí la primera contracción. Mis rodillas temblaron y me apoyé en el espejo. Mi mano dejó una huella en el vidrio.

Loki ni siquiera sabía qué me estaba pasando, hasta que se lo dije con la respiración entrecortada.

— Ya viene el bebé.

Nada de automóviles, nada de acelerar para llegar al hospital. Sólo me dio tiempo de coger el bolso con las cosas del bebé antes de rodearme con un brazo y esfumarse conmigo en el aire. Había veces que amaba que mi esposo fuera un dios.

Aparecimos en medio del pasillo, cerca de la sala de partos. Logré sonreír en medio de otra contracción para explicarle a Loki que primero tendríamos que presentarnos en la recepción del hospital, o no nos aceptarían en la sala de dilatación. Lucía tan confundido con el funcionamiento del hospital que casi perdí todo mi enojo contra él.

Una vez que aclaramos el malentendido y llevamos a cabo los trámites para que yo fuera admitida, tuve que decidir si quería o no que mi esposo se quedara a mi lado durante el parto.

En un movimiento instintivo, llevé las manos a mi vientre. Loki me miraba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y esa expresión de inocencia que le quedaba tan bonita y que combinaba tan poco con su manera de ser real. Yo quería decir que no, que esperara afuera, y recordaba que hasta hacía quince minutos lo quería lo más lejos posible de nuestra hija. Pero cuando lo miré a esos ojos de un verde tan profundo que parecían hechos de esmeraldas, y pensé en los primeros tiempos, cuando me había enamorado de él, cuando él no parecía tan malo, cuando dije _"Acepto"_...

— Quiero que se quede conmigo —murmuré, en voz tan baja que el enfermero que me había hecho la pregunta inquirió:

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Que-quiere-que-yo-me-quede-con-ella —repitió Loki mirándolo como si se preguntara por qué era tan estúpida la gente en Midgard.

Me pregunté si me habría oído realmente con sus habilidades entrenadas o si simplemente habría leído mis pensamientos.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo para el nacimiento, Loki se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, cerré los ojos y no los abrí hasta que oí el llanto del bebé.

Y en ese instante Loki miró a su hija con una expresión de algo parecido al miedo y se fue. Simplemente, se esfumó, _puf._

La beba era preciosa. Tenía la nariz igual a la mía y los ojos color esmeralda de su padre.

Tomé a la niña en mis brazos, y odié a mi esposo por dejarme sola en ese momento. Y ahí me prometí nunca volver a hablarle.

Un mes más tarde, me desperté sola en mitad de la noche. La luna dibujaba sombras plateadas en mi habitación. La cuna de mi hija estaba al lado de mi cama. Todo estaba silencioso. La beba dormía plácidamente.

Y entonces lo vi entrar. Las partículas de polvo que se veían en los rayos de luz de luna se arremolinaron y se juntaron, y tomaron la figura de un hombre muy conocido. Entrecerré los párpados, fingiendo estar dormida, y regulé mi respiración. Aunque si intentaba leer mi mente, enseguida iba a saber que estaba despierta.

Loki tenía el cabello más largo que cuando me había dejado. Caminaba con la misma elasticidad felina que me había hipnotizado la primera vez que lo había visto. Se acercó a la cama, tan cerca de mí que yo podría haber rozado su capa con los dedos si hubiera extendido un poco más el brazo.

Se quedó mirándome, inmóvil. Yo intentaba no traicionarme, pero mis párpados temblaban, queriendo abrirse del todo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos tan suaves como el terciopelo. Me recorrió un estremecimiento, pero él no pareció notarlo. Se giró hacia la cuna de nuestra hija, haciendo ondear levemente su capa oscura, y con un grácil y silencioso movimiento se puso de rodillas.

— Hola, preciosa —susurró, y por un momento pensé que se dirigía a mí, hasta que vi que metía una mano entre los barrotes de la cuna. A la luz de la luna, los ojos de la beba brillaban como estrellas.

— Gahh... —balbuceó la niña, cogiendo uno de los finos dedos de su padre y girando la cabecita para mirarlo.

— _Look at you... You look beautiful..._ —le dijo Loki, aún en un susurro. La niña sonrió.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Sonaba tan cariñoso, tan... feliz.

— Pa...pahh... —contestó ella. Era su primera palabra, pero por alguna razón no me molestó que no fuera yo la primera persona a la que le hablara.

Loki rió en voz baja, sin ningún trasfondo de travesura ni de maldad. Simplemente una risa de alegría. Sentí como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí.

— _That's it, darling._ Soy tu padre, aunque un padre terrible, ¿no? —ladeó la cabeza y su cabello me ocultó su expresión, aunque hubiera podido asegurar que sonaba dolido—. Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? —susurró en voz más baja, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo. La niña lo miraba fijamente, como si entendiera todas y cada una de sus palabras—. Miedo de la responsabilidad, de tener que cuidar de ti y de no poder hacerlo correctamente. Po eso me fui cuando naciste.

Me metí la sábana a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, pero Loki no me vio. Él seguía mirando a su hija.

— Eres preciosa. Saliste a tu madre. Pero... ¡mira! Tienes mis ojos. Y creo que tendrás mis poderes. Sí, eres muy poderosa, princesa —agitó el dedo que ella tenía sujeto en su manita, haciendo que ella sonriera y soltara un gorgorito alegre. Nunca había oído a mi esposo sonar tan orgulloso de alguien.

Él se incorporó y luego se inclinó hacia dentro de la cuna. Cuando volvió a levantarse, la niña estaba en sus brazos. Nada de llantos ni de protestas. Ella reconocía a su padre, o quizás él la había hechizado para que no llorara, creyendo que yo seguía dormida. No quería despertarme. Tal vez tenía miedo de que yo le gritara y no le dejara tocar a su hija, pero en ese momento yo estaba demasiado inestable como para siquiera gritar. Loki ya no parecía... malo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación con intensidad, dejándome ver todos sus movimientos. Él cerró los ojos y depositó un beso en la frente de la niña. Ella ronroneó y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Una media sonrisa tiró de mis labios, recordando cuántas veces yo había hecho lo mismo. Los brazos de mi esposo siempre parecían tan cálidos, tan seguros...

Loki la rodeó con sus manos, en un gesto protector de padre. Reclinó la cabeza sobre su hija, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro, tarareando algo. Tardé un momento en darme cuenta que era una canción de cuna.

 _Buenas noches, mi princesa, es hora de cerrar los ojos_

 _Y guarda esas preguntas para otro día_

 _Creo que sé lo que me has estado preguntando_

 _Creo que sabes lo que he estado intentando decir_

 _Ya sé que no prometí_

 _Que nunca te dejaría_

 _Pero deberías siempre saberlo_

 _Donde sea que vayas_

 _Sin importar donde estés_

 _Nunca estaré lejos_

 _Buenas noches, mi princesa, ahora es hora de dormir_

 _Y sigo queriendo decirte tantas cosas_

 _Recuerda todas las canciones que me cantaste_

 _Cuando en mis sueños_

 _Saliste a navegar por una bahía esmeralda_

 _Y como un bote fuera del océano_

 _Te voy a mecer para que te vayas a dormir_

 _El agua es oscura y profunda_

 _Dentro de este corazón oscuro_

 _Siempre serás parte de mí_

 _Buenas noches, mi princesa, ahora es hora de soñar_

 _Y sueña que tan maravillosa tu vida será_

 _Algún día tu bebé llorara y si le cantas esta canción de cuna_

 _Entonces tu corazón siempre será una parte de mí_

 _Algún día, todos nos iremos_

 _Pero las canciones de cuna seguirán y seguirán_

 _Ellas nunca mueren, así es como tú y yo no lo haremos._

Al final yo ya veía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Había algo en la voz de mi esposo que me había afectado.

La niña estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada en los brazos de su padre. Se veía tan feliz y serena en ese lugar que me sentí enojada con Loki por haberse separado de ella al comienzo.

Entonces Loki volvió a hablar, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

— Adiós, princesa. Amo a tu madre, pero ella ya no quiere verme. Si me pidiera que me quedara, si me dijera que aún me ama... —se encogió de hombros, aún sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba despierta, o al menos fingiendo que no lo sabía, y luego suspiró, agachando la cabeza para dejar un beso en la frente de su hija. Permaneció un largo rato en silencio, mirándola dormir en sus brazos con un gesto triste pero orgulloso. Después de un rato, susurró—. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

Con un gesto elegante y suave se agachó, dejando de nuevo a la niña dormida en su cuna. Luego se giró hacia mí y su capa hizo un leve sonido de fricción ondeándose en torno a sus tobillos. Las lágrimas en mis mejillas me delataban, y supe que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta por la forma en que me miró. Mis párpados entrecerrados temblaban. Sabía que él estaba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero me quedé en silencio, y él rozó mi mejilla con un beso, y se giró hacia la ventana.

Se quedó un momento ahí, recortado contra el cielo oscuro, pero yo no vencí mi orgullo.

Y él se fue. Se esfumó en las partículas que flotaban en los rayos de luz de luna y yo perdí mi oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida.

Y me quedé sola, ahogada en mis propias lágrimas, en una habitación donde él no volvería a entrar nunca más.

* * *

 **Well, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, pliiiiiiiiiiiiis. Re pedigüeña la piba xD**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
